wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is the main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series and the official mascot of SEGA. He makes multiple cameo appearances in Wreck-It Ralph and was heavily featured in promotional items prior to the film's release. Sonic is also featured in Public Service Announcements aired around Game Central Station, where he reminds the crowd to stay safe when outside of their own game. This is due to the fact that characters that die elsewhere do not regenerate as a result of being alien to the programming codes. During his free time, Sonic is seen loitering around the hub and is also known to frequent other titles including Fix-It Felix, Jr. List of Cameos Sonic makes multiple cameo appearances during the events of Wreck-It Ralph, which include: * In his game, Sonic Championship, at the beginning of the movie. * On a PSA announcing that it's dangerous to die outside your own game. * Behind a crowd of shocked Nicelanders in Felix's penthouse. * In Tapper's, on the celebrity wall along with Tails and Eggman. * Outside the entrance to Sugar Rush, only to get hit by Ralph making him lose his rings. * In Game Central Station speaking to a turtle when Calhoun is talking to Felix about Cy-Bugs. * In the crowd of attendants on Felix and Calhoun's wedding day. * In the ending credits, fighting Dr. Eggman in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Biography Sonic the Hedgehog: Still Saving The World "When this hero who moves at the speed of sound is not busy saving the world in his own video-game series, Sonic the Hedgehog slows down to make public service announcements reminding his arcade-game colleagues to stay safe—especially when outside their own games." Trivia *Sonic's pose on the promotional poster looks very similar to his pose from Sonic Next Gen. **Amusingly, Next Gen was the infamous game where Sonic himself died (but only for a while) at the hands of Mephiles. This might be one of the reasons why he voices the announcement. *His announcements also reference the old cartoon Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, where Sonic would offer advice to the audience at the end of each episode as Sonic Says segments, commonly known as "Sonic Sez". *During the end credits, Sonic is fighting Dr. Eggman in the Flame Mobile from Sonic 3, yet the stage, Chemical Plant Zone, is from Sonic 2. Gallery Wreck_Ralph_13481007187034.jpeg|Sonic on a poster for Wreck-It Ralph. Screen Shot 2012-10-11 at 10.52.44 AM.png|Sonic talking on the PSA. File:Sonic_Stats.png|Sonic's stats from the Wreck-It Ralph website. File:Wreck-ItRalph Princesses Chun-Li & Sonic.png|Sonic talking to the turtle in Game Central Station. File:Sonic-the-hedgehog-wreck-it-ralph-character-guide.jpg|Sonic on the Wreck-It Ralph website. sonic credits.jpg|Sonic during the credits Wedding guests.jpg|Sonic among the wedding guests. Sonic.png|Sonic at the 30th anniversary of Fix-It Felix, Jr. 021sonic.jpg |Sonic in the 2003 anime, ''Sonic X. Sonic2ChemicalPlantZone.png|Sonic with his partner Tails in Chemical Plant Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Note the similarity to Sonic during the credits). Sonic 181.png|Sonic in Sonic Underground. Sonic Underground.jpg|Sonic, along with Sonia and Manic in Sonic Underground. Sonic-s-Royal-Family-sonic-forever-14499842-648-407.jpg Sonic car.jpg|Sonic in Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Category:Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Males Category:Cameos Category:Heroes Category:Sega Category:Game Central Station Category:Fix-It Felix, Jr. Category:Hero's Duty Category:Sonic Championship Category:Sonic Category:Sonic The Hedgehog 2 Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:PSA Category:Tapper's Category:Root Beer Tapper's Category:Credits Category:Sonic Next Gen. Category:Sonic Next Generation Category:Mephiles Category:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Underground Category:Sonic Adventure Category:Characters seen in Game Central Station